The Dragons
by CoSINeRULES
Summary: Set years before the normal 5ds timeline, Yusei Fudo stumbles upon an ancient accessory that contains a sorcerer's soul, Staron, who inhabited his body to seek out his revenge along with his partners, The Dragons. What the sorcerer didn't tell him is that he was in a relationship with one of The Dragons, a Warrior by the name of Remons. Kingcrab shipping jack/yusei
1. Chapter 1

Set years before the normal 5ds timeline, Yusei Fudo stumbles upon an ancient accessory that contains a sorcerer's soul, Stardust Dragon, or Staron for short, who inhabited his body to seek out his revenge along with his partners, The Dragons. What the sorcerer didn't tell him is that he was in a relationship with one of The Dragons, a Warrior by the name of Red Demons, or Remons for short.

I'm sorry if they are overly ooc.

Characters are set before the fight with dark signers, which is why crow is not included.

* * *

Red demon's dragon: Remons

Stardust dragon: Staron

Black rose dragon: Blase

Ancient Fairy dragon: Anri

* * *

It's so peaceful.

Yusei slid open the door to his classroom. He glanced at the clock briefly. It was 3am.

The moon was still in the sky, illuminating the classroom through the glass pane windows. The familiar sound of crickets filled the air, and the never-sleeping Domino city made itself known in the quiet serenity of the area. Albeit few, car engines could still be heard loud and clear in the silence of the classroom.

He couldn't sleep. For some reason, he could never sleep for long. He would be woken up by his nightmares, or he would just wake up without reason. It was tiring, but he got used to it.

He breathed in deeply, before exhaling.

Suddenly, a bright light shone at the back of his class. Yusei turned, slightly confused.

Light?

Why would there be light? No one was in school, no switch was flipped, there wasn't even a sound.

Walking to the back, he realised it was his desk.

Frowning, he stared at the bright light, squinting.

Why... what...?

As the light slowly faded, he blinked.

It was an earring.

He picked up the earring. That is strange. Why would a random accessory be doing here? Why was it glowing?

He looked at the object. It was a red earring, which looks a little like a face? A head, maybe.

Yusei touched his ear. His earring was a small, black, round screw-back.

His instincts are telling him to wear it. It was an overwhelming urge, compelling him to just get rid of the screw back and wear the fish hook earring.

Yusei just stared, before taking off his earring.

* * *

Jack sighed, his body aching and tired when he woke up. Damn that stupid thousand year old warrior for using his body so carelessly.

"You do realise i can read your thoughts right?"

As if he could forget.

It all started with a ring that he found in Satellite. The area was dangerous, and nobody ever goes there unless they are marked, but for some odd reason, he went there, only to find a ring. A glowing ring in the middle of the road. It looked like a pair of red wings, and he had slipped them on, only to find himself losing conscious.

Later on, he found out that a warrior was possessing the ring he had taken, and that he was chosen as the new vessel the moment he was born.

Honestly, it was a load of crap.

"Shut up, it's true,"

 _'Why were you even out anyways?'_

"I was looking for the others... i don't know if they might appear anytime soon," the sorcerer, Remons, huffed. "I miss them... my friends. And now i'm stuck in your body, i can't actively seek them out."

 _'Whatever. I'm going back to sleep, and you will not look for your friends until morning,'_ Jack frowned, lying down on his bed.

"Fine...can't believe it... the great warrior Remons is being bossed around by some kid," he murmured. "We need to reunite The Dragons as soon as possible..."

Jack clicked his tongue, his left hand reaching over to hover dangerously over the ring.

 _'Will i have you sleep in the bin tonight?!'_

"Tch. Sincere apologies to you, King," his voice reeked of disdain. Jack pulled the ring off of his middle finger faster than he could say anything, and he listened as the voice in his head gradually softened, before a soft sound tells him that the ring had fell into the bin.

Snuggling into his pillow, Jack hid his face in the soft bedsheets.

* * *

When Yusei woke up, he was surrounded by white. Warm and bright, he squinted slightly, sitting up.

"W-where am i?"

"Greetings, human,"

Yusei jumped, turning around, to see a man. He was pale, with blue eyes and blue hair. He wore odd pieces of armour, and he seemed to sparkle as he approached Yusei.

"Who are you?"

"I am Staron, and i am the spirit living within the earrings you have donned," Staron bowed. "I am a Sorcerer, and i wish to create a contract."

"A contract?"

"Yes," Staron said, and almost immediately, a contract materialised in front of Yusei, startling him a little. "In exchange for a lifetime usage of my power, even when i passed on, i can use your body and exact my revenge, alongside my partners, or the Dragons."

"Revenge?"

"Yes. A thousand years ago, our group was banished, sealed within various accessories that were destined to be released when the correct time comes," Staron said. "And only then will we be able to destroy the sealing stones and be set free to travel to our next life."

"... what if i reject?"

"I... won't do anything to you," Staron said. "I am indeed asking for much, but i will have to look much longer if you deem this too much for you to handle."

Yusei looked at him. The man seemed guilty, even as he talked to him.

"I'll sign the contract," Yusei said, and when the man lit up, he smiled.

"I- i give you all my thanks," Staron bowed.

As he signed the contract that was presented to him, he looked at Staron, who looked like he was about to pop in excitement.

Why did he sign the contract? He really doesn't know, but something deep inside his heart told him to trust the thousand year old sorcerer's spirit.

* * *

Remons was sleeping in his room, (which was the ring), when he felt a deep ache in his heart. He woke up abruptly, clutching his chest.

"This..." Remons felt his heart thundering against his ribcage, his lungs constricted. "Is this... Staron..?"

As the pain slowly faded, Remons panted, running over to his door.

"Jack! There's no mistaking it! I can feel Staron calling out to me! Let me go and find him!"

When there's no reply, Remons groaned.

What are the chances that he gets a lazy host? Honestly, the only thing Jack is good at is studying. Self centred... arrogant...

Remons huddled in his soul room, his heart aching. Proof that he was alive, huh? It was more of a curse than anything. imprisoned in this room with nothing but a bed and his most precious possession could get boring.

Remons gulped.

He missed Staron.

Staron was the nicest of the group. He would always get sweets for the kids and would never do any harm to people that he loves. He was the kind to never betray...

Remons ruffled his brown hair.

It was his fault... but like hell was he going to get hung over about it.

What's happened has happened.

* * *

"Yusei,"

' _Hm_?'

Yusei had sat down at his table as soon as he came to, talking to Staron. Since they were part of the magical society, alot of the history that he talked about was unknown to him. Staron was also... painfully nice.

"May i... use your body?"

' _Depends on what you're going to do,'_ he thought, but before he could formulate a more... polite answer, Staron just began talking.

"I... there is another Dragon that was awakened, and he's rather close to us, and i... i would really want to see him," Staron mumbled. "So will you allow me just an hour to find him?"

' _It's 3.30am, Even if you find him, he would be sleeping,'_ he thought without thinking again.

"We Dragons are connected to each other spiritually. He is currently awake, distressed, because his owner seemed to be ignoring him,"

 _'That's creepy,'_

Hearing a snicker after his unconscious thought, Yusei cursed to himself.

' _Damn. I need to get a thought filter,'_

"So... will you let me use your body?"

 _'So long as you don't break the law or break into people's houses,'_

"Don't worry, Yusei. I know of your human laws,"

At that, Yusei relaxed, slipping out of his mind and into sleep.

* * *

It was about 4am when Jack heard a knocking sound at his window. At first, he just ignored it. However, it went on for at least ten minutes, without stopping, and Jack has had enough.

He stood up to go shoo the bird or whatever was out there but when he opened the window, he just blinked.

"Ah, hello," Staron said, his expression sheepish.

"... You are... Yusei Fudo? From Class 2-A?"

"I... yea," Staron scratched his head. "You... are the vessel for Remons, aren't you?"

"Remo-" Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, you are one of the dragons?"

"Yes. May i see Remons?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I... just want to talk," Staron scratched his nape. "And... do you have a partner?"

"A partner?" Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to know that?"

"I..." Staron just stared at him.

"Whatever. Don't do anything too drastic to the great Jack Atlas' body, or i might have to get you killed,"

"Just for the record, this isn't my body,"

Jack clicked his tongue, walking over to the bin and picking up his ring.

"You keep him in the trashcan?"

"Remons was being loud when i went to sleep,"

Starin couldn't help but scoff.

When Jack placed the ring on, he glowed a soft red, and when he turned, Staron could see the familiar, clearly distinct red eyes that Remons had.

"Remons?"

"Staron..."

Staron reached out his hand, pulling the Warrior into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Remons... i miss you,"

"I miss you too," Remons smiled, kissing the other man's forehead.

Staron clutched Remons' clothes in his hands, tears threatening to fall.

"I love you... please don't leave me again...i won't be able to take it,"

"I'll never leave you," Remons whispered, leaning down to kiss Staron, who whimpered and reached up, hugging his neck with his forearms. Tiptoeing, Staron noted Jack's incredibly soft lips, in comparison to Yusei, who had incredibly chapped ones. Their lips moved together, savouring an unfamiliar, but familiar taste at the same time.

"You have way too much clothing," Staron growled when they disconnect.

"Stop. It's not our bodies," Remons whispered.

"You're right..." Staron glanced at the clock, which reads 4.30am. "I need to return my body supposedly now."

"You should get to it then," Remons sighed. "But before we do anything, can i irritate my host a little?"

"Irritate?"

"I'll kiss you, and then i'll switch back to Jack so he'll be kissing you instead," Remons grinned.

"I-why would you do that?!" Staron half shouted.

"It'll be funny?"

"Your vessel will kill you," Staron tried not to grin, but failed anyways.

"You know the ring is indestructable," Remons laughed. "So how about it?"

"I... don't mind as much as i should, honestly," Staron smiled. "You got quite a beautiful host."

"Please, beautiful he might be, but he's an arrogant, selfish, irritating pomp-"

"Alright, that's enough. Don't blame me if he doesn't let you out to roam with his body," Staron carressed Remons' cheek, tiptoeing again. "Damn you for always being so tall."

"I wasn't tall last time, you were just short," Remons giggled, leaning down to kiss his lover.

At that, a bright light erupted, and Remons blinked, his red eyes fading away, and when Jack came to, his eyes widened in shock.

"MMMMPPFHHH,"

Staron giggled, drawing away, and Jack reached to his mouth. It felt a little tingly, and just...

"Just to let you know, it was Remons' idea," Staron shrugged.

Jack felt his face flush when Staron drew closer again.

"Admit it though, my host is rather attractive, isn't he?" Staron teased, but lets up after a while, bouncing back to the window where he entered the room.

"Well, i'll see you soon,"

Jack watched was Yusei's body jumped out of the window, leaving him alone.

Jack shook his head, covering his mouth again. He was red. That... was not his first kiss, but it was his first from a man, from a man that loved him, or should he say the thousand year old warrior who lives in his body.

"AHA! Jack, you are embarrassed, aren't you? What a cutie. Was that your first?"

 _'I'm this close to flinging you out the window,'_

"Aww, but you enjoyed it didn't you?"

Grabbing the ring, he pulled it from his finger, tossing it into the bin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack?"

Jack jumped in his seat, making a surprised sound when a familiar voice called out to him.

"What's wrong?" Carly rested her cheek against her hand, her face worried. Her lower body was turned sideways on her seat and her body twisted itself to look at the man, her elbow supporting her head with the desk.

He sighed. He still can't get over what happened in the morning. He had worn the ring after, but Remons had decided to cut him some slack, and stopped talking to him for a moment.

"I'm just tired,"

"Ehh? The great Atlas-sama is tired?" Carly spoke. "Why is that?"

"It's none of your business,"

Carly frowned, then grinned.

"Jack, are you getting old?"

"No i'm not!" Jack half shouted, shushing himself so the teacher couldn't hear his shout. "I just got woken up..."

"Woken up?" Carly raised a brow. "By who?"

Dammit.

He could hear Remons snicker in his head.

"Nagisa! Turn back around!" The teacher shouted, and Carly jumped, fumbling to turn forward.

Jack gave himself an internal sigh.

"I'm so proud of Staron for getting such a wonderful host!" Remons sighed dreamily, and Jack's eye twitched at that. "You agree, don't you? Come on, let's talk about him."

 _'I'm not a teenage girl, Remons. And neither are you. You are a thousand year old gay warrior, and you didn't even tell me that you were gay!'_ Jack aggressively thought.

"That's because you didn't ask, because you didn't want to talk to me!" Remons spluttered. "Gosh! You didn't tell me anything either!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. That's right. He never told Remons anything, mainly because he can read his mind, so he basically knows everything anyways. However, there are limits to his mind reading.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's talk about that cute boy! Yusei, was it? He's so hot!" Remons giggled.

' _Nothing is settled. And honestly, how old are you again? You should try acting your age_ ,'

"Oh come on, it wouldn't hurt to be modern, right?"

 _'With how you're acting, it's more "immature" than "modern",_ ' Jack huffed.

"You have to agree though, Yusei is cute! Big eyes, round and cute and soft, and that small, lithe body that you can probably lift, just imagine banging him against a wa-"

' _And i'm going to stop you there,'_

"Not like you haven't don-"

With that, Jack yanked the ring off his finger way too hard, causing his elbow to slam against his desk. Several heads turned towards him, and when he growled, everyone turned back immediately.

Stupid Remons.

* * *

"Yusei, would you mind if i... connected with someone?"

' _Connected_?' Yusei thought, filling out another blank in the pop quiz his teacher had given.

"You see, among the Dragons, only four people got sealed. Me, Remons, Anri, and Blase. And i happen to be in a relationship with one of them before we got sealed. Now that i'm out, well..."

 _'I guess i wouldn't mind,'_ Yusei thought. ' _But nothing too drastic. I really don't wish to wake up with hickeys all over my body.'_

"O-oh no!" Yusei could literally hear Staron blushing. "I... wouldn't..."

 _'Yeah, that's highly convincing, what, with the stuttering,'_ Yusei huffed in real life, causing the classmate beside him to look at him weird. ' _As long as there isn't penatrative sex, i'm okay with you using my body for... that matter.'_

"Wow, you took it better than the other host did,"

 _'The other host is revealed?'_ Yusei raised a brow. ' _Who is it?'_

"I didn't exactly ask for a name... but Remons did mention "Jack" if that helps..?"

 _'Jack? You mean Jack Atlas?'_ Yusei raised both brows, filling in a open ended question on the piece of paper.

"Uhm, blond hair, earrings, two random strands of longer hair in front of his ears?"

 _'That's... better than what i expected... actually, of all people in Domino high, he's probably the one i would agree to sleeping with,'_

"Well, that's just great then!" Staron smiled to himself. "Are you gay?"

 _'I... don't really know,_ ' Yusei hummed. _'I guess if i had to classify myself, i would be bisexual, with a preference to women.'_

"Ah, the world has became a confusing place," Staron sighed. "Back in my times, we didn't really care for that. I mean, many people like opposites, but people in the magic world treat everyone equally. Though, with the term "bisexual", i probably know what that means."

 _'Equality in the past?'_ Yusei thought. ' _In the past, men severely oppressed women!'_

"That's in your world. In ours, everyone was treated fairly equally. In terms of monetary issues, and what everyone was entitled to," Staron sighed.

 _'Now i wish i was born in your world,_ ' Yusei smiled.

* * *

Jack was restless the entire day. And when school was finally over, he heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god. Now he can get back home and relax.

"Jack! Are you coming to my party this evening?" Crow shouted across the room, and Jack thought about it.

"Hey, let's not go to any parties for the week," Remons spoke in his mind. "You've been to three this week! And it's only thursday! You literally do nothing but sit and eat the cheetos anyways."

 _'Free cheetos are good cheetos,'_ Jack said confidently in his head.

"Ugh," Remons sighed.

 _'I do want to take a break however. The great Jack Atlas should not tire himself out needlessly, day after day,"_ Jack thought.

"I will not be going," Jack said, after a moment's thought. The fangirls invited to crow'a party groaned after that, saddened by the fact that their 'king' won't be there.

"Good job! Yay! Rest!" Remons threw his hands in the air.

Just then, Jack saw the flash of black at the corridor, and he immediately turned his head, to see the man who went to his house that morning and... kissed him.

He flushed a deep red at that, looking away.

To his surprise and dismay, however, Yusei just turned, walking into the class. Ignoring the students' stares, he walked straight up to Jack's desk.

"Could we talk?" He asked, his voice chocolatey and smooth.

"Uh..." Jack froze up.

"Ah, what a cute, wonderful, adorable boy! Much better compared to my evil, pompuous, selfis-"

"Excuse me for a moment," Jack said, yanking the ring off again, throwing it onto his table, where it rolled quickly off the table, landing on the floor.

"Ouch," Yusei cringed, but smiled at the thought of Jack ignoring his spirit. "My name is Yusei Fudo, and you can call me Yusei. It's nice to meet you."

Now that it was brightly lit, he could see the boy clearly. His dark hair seemed to glow a soft gold colour in the light. His eyes were a deep dark blue colour, and he was, like the other time, tiny compared to the great Jack Atlas.

Yusei then raised his hand in front of Jack.

"I'm... Jack Atlas," Jack raised his hand. "You can call me Jack."

They shook hands, and Yusei giggled.

"Everyone kind of knows about you in this school you know? You didn't need to introduce yourself,"

"No, it's simple courtesy," Jack said. He already knew Yusei too, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So... we need to talk. Should we move to a more... quiet location?"

"My house is near here. Of course, you would know that..." Jack mumbled.

Yusei blinked.

"Alright..." Yusei scratched his head.

"Oh! That's because i went to his house before school. And had a chat with Remons," Staron spoke.

 _'Oh. Right._ '

"Alright then, i'll love to come," Yusei smiled, this time out of courtesy.

What he didn't expect, however, was the splutter that came from the great Jack Atlas, who was all red faced, bashful, looking away from him.

 _'Uhm... what did you do to him?'_ Yusei asked slowly, confused

"I... it was Remons' idea,"

 _'...wonderful_ ,'

"Let's go," Jack stomped away from him.

"Ah, right," Yusei said, stunned. After picking up the ring that the man threw away, he followed after him, noticing several jealous glances of the girls in the class.

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened when they entered the famed Jack Atlas' home. It was rather big, but other than that, empty and rather... plain. Now, Yusei has rich parents. They were deceased, but still rich, so he had inherited their fortune and had his own rather nice place with butlers and such. Seeing as Jack was the 'king' of the school, with fangirls that adore his looks and boys who hate him because of that, he had assumed that Jack was in a situation similar to his own. However...

"What's with that face?" Jack asked.

"No, it's nothing," Yusei mumbled, staring at his feet.

After telling him to take a seat, Jack went off to the kitchen to get out some tea and snacks. Yusei just stared at the plainess of it all. It was a house, not an apartment, which means Jack is at least richer than the average joe. However... Everything was in black and white. The walls were milky white, the couch was dark brown, and not only that, there were only a few pieces of furniture. Not even a TV.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack said, setting down the tea and food, before he sat down, his legs spread.

"Well, about the Dragons, obviously," Yusei said, crossing his legs and taking a sip of tea. "I met Staron only today, in the morning, so i don't have much to tell you..."

"I'm assuming you don't know much of the powers you were given?"

"No, i just wanted to help out someone who was in need," Yusei said.

Well he's painfully nice.

"Guess i'm teaching it to you then," Jack sighed, folding his arms. "I don't know about your spirit person, but mine allows me the power to have great strength."

"Great strength is rather generic,"

"Wait a moment," Jack grabbed the table's edge after sweeping all the items off, and stood up. Yusei blinked, confused.

Using one hand, Jack's eyes began glowing, and he lifted the table, slowly and seemingly without effort. Yusei gaped as he slowly lowered the table, and at there, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Next, with a sword, i can summon fire, water, earth and wind," Jack said, settling down om the couch again. "But i don't have a sword with me right now."

"I-it's okay! Don't... burn down your house,"

Jack chuckled.

"Well, you should ask your spirit about his abilities," Jack said, sitting back down and picking up the fallen items. "We can also connect."

"Connect?" Yusei asked, slightly taken aback. When Staron talked about connecting earlier, it was about... Yusei blushed.

"Wait no! That's not what i meant!" Jack tensed up. "I meant that we can use telepathy to manipulate people, or just talk."

"Seriously?" Yusei looked skeptical. Staron told him nothing. But then again, he only met him this morning.

 _'It's a rather neat trick,'_ a voice resonated in his head, and he jumped slightly.

"How do you..."

"Focus on a person, and think. Eventually, you will enter their mind," Jack said. "Also... do you know that your spirit and Remons..."

"That they are together? Yes," Yusei said. "I don't really mind all that much as long as they don't destroy my body."

"You don't mind?" Jack blushed, tensing up. "Your body being tainted, by a man no less!"

"Well, i'm bisexual, so that doesn't really matter to me," Yusei shrugged.

Oh.

He knows his preferences.

That got Jack thinking. He was straight. Or at least a little straight. He likes girls, and he dated Carly for a bit, though he ended up breaking up with her because he couldn't... love her like she does him. In a way, Carly was bold. She talked back to him when the other girls just remained submissive. She could laugh at and along with him, and she was nice to talk to. However, in the end, he grew... distant.

"Wait, does that mean you're gay?" Remons seemed to be shock as he spoke.

"I... don't know," Jack spoke aloud unconsciously, and Yusei raised a brow.

"About sexuality? Honestly, you don't have to box yourself up. We're still in high school," Yusei said, leaning back on the couch. "But i mean, you should let your spirit at least touch mine. They were separated for a thousand years or so after all."

"Man, he knows what's up!" Remons said, sniffling. "If only my host were as kind and understanding and adorable as h-"

 _'Shut up_ ,'

"I guess you're right," Jack said.

"We should change to our spirits... they must be aching to talk to each other again," Yusei said, before a bright blue light shone from his heart, brightening up the area in a soft sky colour. Looking at Yusei, Jack did the same, and a bright red light emitted from his heart, similar to Yusei's.


	3. Chapter 3

Remons opened his eyes, breathing in the fresh air deep into his lungs, smiling. Well, the lungs aren't his, but you get the idea.

"The room is terrible," Jack's body smiled at his Yusei's.

"Tell me about it,"

"The air smells like ass, the bed is hard, and my powers are sealed because of the incense," Remons groaned, rounding the table and plopping down on the couch next to Yusei's body and lying down on his boyfriend. "I completely regret asking for my music box."

They were sealed into the accessories, yes, but they were also given three items for them to spend the time with, which Remons was glad for. However, he had asked for the wrong things.

"Well, i assumed that the room would be terrible, so i asked for a pillow, a damp cloth that i can clean myself with, and a fan," Staron giggled. "I mean, i didn't have anything of sentimental value after all."

"You could have asked for my hair,"

"You think i would ask for your hair?" Staron resisted laughing out loud, looking at his boyfriend, who was lying on his lap. He couldn't help but ruffle the blond's hair, which was softer than it looks. The locks of blonde hair were nice and smooth, a little like a kitten's.

"I used to take really good care of it," Remons smiled, carressing his boyfriend's cheek. "Unlike you."

"Oh, shush," Staron smiled. In the past, his hair was always oily and mistreated, and felt like straw when he actually washes them properly. "And come up here and kiss me, this body isn't as flexible as i used to be."

"Ah, that rules out like, five of my kinks," Remons teased, sitting up. Turning his head, he locked his lips against Staron's, feeling the soft flesh move against his'

"Your lips are softer than before," Remons broke their kiss to say.

"Only you would say that at this time," Staron laughed breathlessly. "It's apparently a thing called chapstick. Pretty neat, huh?"

Staron leaned in, his hands reaching up to cup his lover's cheeks, pressing his lips harder and licking the other's bottom lip. His eyes opened, and for a moment there, he thought he saw Remons. The real one. The one with black hair, red eyes, and the playful glint in his eyes. The one that had the longest eyelashes, the one that had his hair covering one of his eyes half the time because he was too lazy to cut it.

When will he see Remons again?

When they disconnect, Staron could feel tears stinging his eyes.

"Star?" Remons looked at him, touching his cheek.

"It isn't the same,"

Remons' eyes widened, then chuckled.

"Of course it isn't, we're in different bodies!" Remons slid his hand down, touching the man's chin. "But after we break the seals... we'll be together. Just like old times."

Staron smiled, relaxing.

"Hey, speaking of the older times, how about a duel? You and me, 1v1, winner gets a kiss?"

Staron smiled at that. A long time ago, even before he found out that he liked Remons, the latter had challenged him to a duel and offered a kiss as a reward. He had brushed it off as a joke, but when he won... well, that was his first, and he didn't regret it one bit.

"Let's do it," Staron said, his face determined.

* * *

Staron and Remons moved to the empty space in the park near Jack's house. It was only the afternoon, but no one should interrupt their duel for the time being.

"Should i apply the field magic?"

"Of course! Don't want humans to sneak up on us and get injured," Remons smirked, stretching in the corner. "Of course, we shouldn't injure our hosts either."

Staron nodded, placing a hand on the floor. Almost immediately, the area turns dark, the colouring of the place turning a slight purplish colour.

"Now, Star, babe, are you ready to get destroyed?"

"Oh, no, i think i will do just fine," Staron smiled. He raised his hand, and at his command, a staff materialises in his grip, and he twirled it between his fingers, gripping it with two hands.

"Ooh, that brings back memories," Remons said, clearly amused. He mimicked the action, raising a hand before him. Immediately, the hilt of the sword comes to him, the metal bonding together, creating a shiny, metallic blade. "Bring it on!"

At that, Staron raised his staff, creating a ball of light, and it launches itself off at the other man. The warrior dodged it easily, causing the trees behind him to disintegrate on contact.

"Are you getting slow, babe?"

"I don't know, are you?"

When Remons leaped at Staron, Staron simply moves out of the way, hitting the man with his staff, and the warrior yelped, not expecting the hit. Staron jumped backwards, creating two new balls of light, shooting it from two different directions. Remons just touched his blade, swinging it, causing blue flames to appear, wasting the light balls.

Remons smiled. He missed the feeling of a duel. The feeling of putting your opponent on the edge, the feeling of being pushed to your limits, and the feeling of breathlessness when you dodge an attack... that feeling is priceless.

Remons swung his sword, this time summoning tides of water, and Staron jumped into the air.

Caught you.

Remons aimed his sword into the air, and threw it.

Staron's eyes widened, but grinned even wider. Aiming his staff at the sword, he launched a dark ball this time.

Consuming the sword, it disintegrated, and Remons' eyes widened.

"A new skill?"

"Yep, pretty neat, huh?" Staron said, launching two more light balls, and Remons backflipped twice, avoiding the balls, which crashes into a park bench behind the man.

Remons gathered himself, sprinting off in a circle, narrowly avoiding the light balls thrown at him. Creating another sword, he swung it again at the attacks that his lover was sending him, and it cancelled each other out smoothly.

Remons pointed the sword into the soil, swinging it upwards and towards the air. In his command, daggers appeared at will, firing off towards Staron.

Staron jumped, landing on a tree. To his shock, the daggers only flew up, and he dodged them, only to have them flying back at him.

"You're not the only one who gained a new skill," Remons smiled.

"Trap, activate!" Staron shouted, and held his staff before him. A mirror appeared with a sheen of light, and the daggers stopped, aiming towards Remons instead.

With a cry, the Daggers pierced him.

"Dammit!"

Staron smiled, jumping down from the tree, running up to Remons, kneeling down.

"I won!" Staron laughed.

"You did," Remons smiled, fondly. Reaching up, he carressed Yusei's cheek.

"Yusei looks wonderful when he smiles,"

"Only you would say that in this situation," Staron scoffed. "Give me my kiss?"

Remons smiled, leaning in, and kissed the man. His heart thumped in his chest as their lips moved together.

And for the first time in a thousand years, Remons enjoyed having that heartbeat echo throughout his body.

* * *

When Yusei came to again, the first thing he realises is the most excruciating and disruptive pain that he has ever felt.

He groaned in pain, sinking into the couch he was on, staring at the ceiling.

Where was he?

Before he could think about anything else, an ear piercing, but muffled screech filled the air, and Yusei just winced at the sound.

"Ah, sorry about that, we were sparring,"

 _'Sparring?'_

"You know, the thing where we fight,"

' _Why_?'

"When we weren't honing our skills, kissing or having sex, we were always fighting in the past,"

 _'Are you telling me to get used to it?_ '

"Pretty much,"

Standing up slowly, and cringing at the ache in his arms, thighs, calfs, abs, and basically everywhere, he walked, with great difficulty and jelly legs, to the aound of that screech.

"Honestly, i think Jack would have a tougher time with his body, since i didn't stress it out as much as Remons did," Staron muttered.

 _'Part of me thinks he just wants to mess with Jack,'_

"Part of you thought right," Staron scoffed.

As he pushed open the door to the nearest bedroom, another shout sounded from the man lying on the bed, and Yusei reached up to cup his ears.

"Jack?"

 **"EVERYTHING HURTS,** "

"Yes, i understand, just relax and lie there,"

"GOD DAMN THIS STUPID RING,"

"Would you like me to throw it somewhere?"

"OUT THE WINDO-"

"Don't think that's a very good idea, Jack," Yusei said. "You still have to find it."

Jack just clenched his teeth, and Yusei waddled over to him.

"Oh sweet jesus," Yusei whispered, staring at the poorly done bandages on the man's hand.

"Yea, about that... it was an accident... we used field magic, so it wasn't supposed to happen, but he got quite a deep cut in his arm there," Staron said sheepishly. "It should heal fairly easily, but... uhmm... whoops."

"I'll clean this wound for you. Do you have a first aid kit?" Yusei said, taking off the ring that Jack dreads so much.

Jack faced him, his rage simmering in his face, then sighing.

"Under my bed,"


	4. Chapter 4

"If you want to, you know we can always tell Remons and Staron not to do this," Yusei said, washing the wound gingerly.

"Tch, of course i won't allow this to happen again," Jack grumbled. "The king must always be in tip top condition."

The two men had relocated to the bathroom after Jack begrudgingly waddled over. The wound was deep, like he was stabbed. It reached the bone, then stopped there.

"If it's made from magic, i doubt it will go away," Staron said.

"Jack, Staron sai-"

"I heard him," Jack sighed.

"Wait what? You can hear Staron?"

"Hmph. I should be the one surprised that you can't hear Remons," Jack said, staring down at Yusei. "He told me that all of the vessels should be able to listen to their hearts."

Huh. Not once has he heard Remons talking, not even to Jack.

Jack continued to stare at the man. Yusei was focused on the wound, slowly applying the medicine from the first aid kit. His gaze trailed down from the other man's eyes, to the sharp but small nose, down to his lips, pursed in thought.

To be completely honest, Remons was right. Yusei was cute. He was small, at least when compared to the behemoth that was Jack, who stood at 191cm.

"Jack?"

Jack blinked, then realised how close he was to Yusei. He jumped, putting distance between himself and the other man.

Remons guffawed, the ugly sound echoing in his head.

"Damn, that was so close, too! Keeping quiet is a good idea in these kind of situations though, huh?" Remons cursed, then laughed.

Jack flushed a deep scarlet red.

"Hey Yusei, i think Jack might be a little interested in you," Staron said.

"I am not!"

Yusei just blinked.

"What?"

Staron laughed, a bright and cheerful sound to listen to.

"Man, adorable he may be, Yusei is denser than a block of iron," Remons smiled.

 _'I don't like him,'_

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack,"

"Thank god you can't hear Remons," Jack mumbled.

"What was that?" Yusei looked up, his hands stopping for a moment.

"Nothing,"

"I believe he said "thank god you can't hear Remons", Yusei," Staron snickered.

"God damn it," Jack cursed under his breath, turning away

Yusei frowned, but dropped the subject.

* * *

Ruka made her way down the road, holding the straps of her bag and yawning. Being the student of the prestigious Neo Domino Academy, she always had to stay back to catch up on some studying, since Lua never studies, and always disturbs her at home. Only god knows why he gets decent grades.

"Ruka, follow me?" Kuribon floated beside her, keeping up with her pace.

' _Where to?_ ' Ruka smiled at the child beside her, who was about 5 years younger than her.

"Anri-sama told me to bring you somewhere! I not sure where..."

Ruka raised a brow at that. Kuribon was a spirit who somehow managed to talk to her, after protecting her from an incident when she was only 12. And now, three years later, she was friends with the spirits, like Anri, Regulus, Sunic, and Kuribon. However, she never really... met Anri before, though it seemed that Anri was the queen of their world.

' _Alright, lead the way then,'_ Ruka smiled, and Kuribon grinned, floating further up as Ruka walked briskly towards her.

* * *

"Can you walk?"

"Of course i can. Its just muscle aches, not broken bones," Jack said, standing up slowly, his legs jelly. He then walked out of the toilet gracefully, if sticks were graceful. "By the way, it's rather late. Are your parents going to worry?"

Yusei glanced at the clock. It was 6.28pm, and the sun looked like it was going to set.

"My foster mother won't mind," Yusei said. "My parents are deceased."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry about it, i don't exactly remember them either way,"

Jack looked at Yusei, who waddled out of the toilet, settling down on the couch opposite him. He seems to be neutral, but then again, he might just be really good at hiding his feelings.

"I expected everyone to have parents," Jack scoffed. "Do you remember them?"

"I don't exactly..." Yusei mumbled. "I only remember a long time ago, they told me to remember a word. It turned out to be the password to their banks."

Yusei chuckled at that, and Jack just stared. He was clearly upset... so why hide it?

"Don't hide your feelings," Jack clicked his tongue, and Yusei looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're upset, don't act like you're happy. It's irritating," Jack said with a scoff.

"Jack! That is so rude!" Remons half screamed at Jack.

"Ah," Yusei looked at Jack, then smiled. "You are the first one to say that to me."

Jack was a nice person.

People may say that he's manipulative, and that he is pure evil, but honestly, during the few moments he was with the man for the two days he communicated with him, he didn't seem that bad of a person.

Since his freshman year of high school, he was large, in comparison to the other students. And he far exceeds everyone in terms of academics and physical education, and was even good looking to boot. Now, in their last year of Neo Domino Academy, he was regarded as the 'King' of the school.

Because of that, he was hated by many boys, and even girls because they thought he was a manipulative asshole.

But this short period of time had proved those rumours wrong.

The room was silent, except for the whirring of the ceiling fan, and the birds outside their window. And Yusei feels comfortable, bathing in this silence.

"My parents died last year,"

Yusei looked up at that. He knows, well, everyone in the damn school knows about the death of the great Jack Atlas' parents.

"I think you know about that, but, i was just reminding you. You are not alone. I don't have parents either," Jack said solemnly. "I was given their money, and now i have this house, all to myself."

"It gets lonely, doesn't it?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Jack leaned back against the couch. "I don't let it bother me, since half the time i'm out at some party one of the popular kids threw, but..."

Jack looked at Yusei.

"...You don't really pop out in the school. Why not?"

"I don't see a reason why,"

"I don't understand you," Jack closed his eyes, frowning.

"I guess... you don't have to," Yusei said. "Should i move in with you?"

"Huh?"

"My house is a lot like yours, but considerably more filled up. I let my foster mom, Martha, and her children live there," Yusei said. "If i live here, it would be more space for me and a little company."

Jack blinked. Is he serious?

"Why would you want to live here?"

"You're my friend, of course i'd want to live with you," Yusei said, chuckling.

Jack turned away, blushing again.

"Oh my god," Remons rolled in his bed. "He's the cutest thing ever."

"I- well, i don't mind, but i don't have a spare bed for today... so..."

"Oh it's fine, i'll take the couch," Yusei said. "I'll send my servants to get my stuff."

Is this really happening.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo, Jack! Good luck hitting that," Remons threw his head back, laughing hysterically.

 _'I'm not going to,'_

"Says you, you are thinking all kinds of things right now and you don't even know, do yo-"

At that, Jack took off his ring, setting it on the table, and Yusei laughed, a cheerful, deep laugh.

"Remons seems like a handful,"

"Oh please, you have no idea. Staron is so nice compared to Remons," Jack rolled his eyes.

"I can tell," Yusei said, smiling.

"Thank you," Staron said.

Jack clicked his tongue.

"The room on the far end of that corridor is empty. It's also pretty dirty, so we should clean it up before you move your stuff in,"

"Alright," Yusei started to stand, but winced at the joints and the muscles aching.

"I almost forgot..." Jack brought a hand to his forehead, sighing.

"You definitely have it worse. Put on your ring and let Remons do the cleaning. I'll stay as myself so he wouldn't try anything funny,"

"Then what about you?"

"I can handle it. Not the worst i've experienced,"

That raised several other questions, but he shook his head. Not now. Those questions come later.

Picking up the ring again, to his dismay, he slipped it on, and lost consciousness.

* * *

' _Where... am i..?'_

"I don't know, Anri-sama told me to bring you here," Kuribon said, shrugging.

'Here' refers to a dark alleyway, with a tiny hut that she had never seen before in the middle, trashbags and scraps of metal strewn beside it. It smelt like death, and Ruka can't help but retch a little.

"Go in!"

Ruka gulped. Whatever was inside isn't worth the effort of actually going into the hell hole, but since Kuribon was the one that told her to go in, and since Anri was the one who told Kuribon to tell her to go in, she took a step forward, pushing at the door. It creaked open, and Ruka peeked inside, blinking when she noticed the bright light illuminating the room on the floor.

She walked in, noting the cleanliness of the hut, compared to the rotting wood and dust outside the hut. Focusing her attention on the bright light, she kneeled down, and almost immediately, the light faded.

"What..."

Laying on the floor is a hairtie, bright red and new.

"Wear it!" Kuribon smiled, and Ruka just stared, touching her hair. Since she turned 14, she stopped tying her hair, deciding to let it flow behind her instead.

It was weird. Why would there be a glowing hairtie here? And why would the hut be so clean in the first place? It did feel right in that situation, however. A feeling in her gut told her to tie her hair.

Bringing the hairtie to her hair, she slipped it on, looping her hair into the rubber hairtie.

And when she was done, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Yusei dipped the rag that Jack gave him into the bucket of water beside him, washing the grime and dust away, before wringing the cloth out again. He had called home to Martha, telling her that he would be moving in with Jack, and told his servant to bring his belongings to Jack's house.

"I can't believe i'm made to clean the floors... if my old friends or associates saw me now, they would probably die of laughter,"

Yusei said nothing. He did feel a pang of guilt, making Remons clean the room with him, but it was nice to have someone else.

"You're so quiet! Say something!" Remons shouted at him, and Yusei cringed.

"I'm sorry for making you do this with me,"

Jack was right. He was a little loud.

"A little?" Staron giggled.

Maybe a little more than a little.

"Honestly, why are we cleaning this anyways? Can't you just sleep with Jack?"

Yusei choked on his own spit, coughing as the rag fell from his hands.

Remons smirked, leaving the mop leaning on the wall, walking over to Yusei.

"What's wrong?" He said innocently.

Yusei looked at him.

"I can't just sleep with him, he wouldn't agree,"

"Would he?"

Yusei frowned. Of course not! They were friends for a day, no one in their right mind would sleep on the same bed with their new friend. It would be... awkward.

"Tell me you don't want to kiss Jack," Remons frowned.

"I don't want to kiss Jack,"

"... really?" Remons seemed genuinely surprised.

"Really,"

Remons stayed silent for a moment, before he walked back to the mop, holding it and cleaning the floor again.

"You really don't?" Staron said, confused.

"Yeah, he's my friend,"

Staron stayed quiet then.

Yusei blinked, going back to clean the windows. They were acting weird. He found Jack attractive, but he didn't want to do anything to him, was that hard to understand..?

* * *

When Ruka opened her eyes, all she saw was white.

"Ruka..." a familiar voice called out.

Ruke whipped around to see a woman. She was in her 20s, with long green hair and a tiara. She wore ... odd pieces of armour, with a blue coat.

"Who are you?" Ruka turned her body towards her. For some reason, she wasn't scared of her, or the light surrounding her.

"I am Anri,"

"Anri?!" Ruka gaped. "You're the queen of the spirits?"

"Yes, but that was a status i got only after being in that world for so long," Anri said, smiling at Ruka. "I... need to tell you who i am."

Ruka just looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"I am... a part of the Dragons, a group of magic folk that destroyed the dark forces a thousand years ago,"

"Dark forces? Magic? What do you mean?" Ruka looked at her, bewildered.

"A thousand years ago, there were blood pacts, family traditions that bound certain people together, whether they liked it or not. These people group together, forming guilds or just what you all call 'parties'," Anri explained. "I was a part of the Dragons, a large group of people who sworn their life to defeat the other group, but unfortunately, some of us were sealed away, and only when we return to destroy the seals will we pass on."

"Then... Sunic and Kuribon... and Regulus-"

"They were sealed along with me. They are my closest companions, and i was their leader. They..." Anri paused, smiling. "They tried to protect me, but since it was a curse of sorts, they ended up being sealed with me instead, with me being the one that was responsible for the accessory you picked up."

"This?" Ruka touched her hair.

"Yes. Among the dragons, there were 6 generals, and they were all sealed into different accessories, like this one. I was one of the generals... but i was lucky," Anri said. "I was sealed with my friends."

"I... see,"

"Ruka, i need your help,"

"But... i can't help! I'm just a regular girl!"

"You can help. We chose you," Anri hugged the girl, and she just breathed heavily. "We need you to help us."

"This is all... so sudden,"

"I'm very sorry, Ruka,"

Ruka was scared. She believed what Anri said was true, since she knew that magic was real the moment she met Kuribon and the rest. But... Dark forces? Seals? How could she...

Ruka gulped. She had to help them somehow.

"How can i help?"

"We have to sign a contract. It is to protect the both of us," Anri said, letting go of the girl. She raised her hand, and immediately, a script materialises in her hand. "In exchange for a lifetime usage of my power, even when i passed on, i can use your body and exact my revenge, alongside my partners, or the Dragons. Ruka, will you sign this, and help me, and my partners?"

"Yes..." Ruka said. A pen materialises in front of her, silver and seemingly... not using ink. She gulped. Signing the contract, a burst of light enveloped her, brighter than the one they were surrounded with, and Ruka groaned, covering her eyes.

"Thank you... Ruka,"

At that moment, she felt a lift in her spirits. She felt... confident, like she could do anything. It was... a nice feeling in comparison to her normal self.

At that juncture, she lost consciousness.

* * *

As Yusei sighed at the clean room, he wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead.

It was done! The room was spick and span, and quite large, big enough to hold his king sized bed and a few of his shelves and cupboards.

Suddenly, he felt a throbbing pain in his heart, and he choked, grabbing his chest.

W-what is this?!

"Yusei!" Remons shouted, running to him, helping him up.

"What... is this?"

"S-Someone has awaken," Remons' breath hitched, as he felt the pain reside.

"Awaken?"

"I felt this when you signed the contract and Staron went into your body," Remons breathed heavily, his hand on Yusei's shoulder shaking.

Yusei coughed, his breath catching in his throat. His lungs constricted, and his heartbeat could he heard loud and clear in his ears. And as quickly as it came, it disappeared, and he breathed heavily, catching his breath and leaning against the doorframe.

"We _have_ to find them," Remons whispered.

"No,"

Remons' head snapped up, his eyes showing the rage he acquired from that one word alone.

"We have to find them! If we don't, they might think-"

"They are going to come find us. Just like Staron found you and Jack. They know where to look," Yusei said firmly. "Even if we agree to find them, our bodies can't take running or jumping around. Even if you can, if you kill Jack for this, it wouldn't matter either way."

Remons couldn't say anything. Yusei was right. Staron found him. Whoever woken up has a way to get them. And... even he was feeling the brunt of the excercise from before.

"Heh,"

"Hm?"

"You remind me of Staron,"

"Why?"

"You are... resourceful, clever. You don't run into things immediately. You are the one that saves us from the trouble," Remons grinned. "But more importantly, you're always right."

"I... thanks?"


	5. Chapter 5

She blinked awake, her amber eyes turning a dark brown, almost red colour. Anri smiled, standing up, inhaling a deep breath, stretching out her joints.

It has been so long since she's been in a body and breathed the fresh air of the earth.

"Anri-sama!" Kuribon lit up, before the girl embraced her leader, tears filling her eyes.

"Kuribon.. i missed you, all of you," Anri smiled. "Where's Sunic and Regulus?"

"I'm here," a soft voice spoke sheepishly, and Anri looked up, staring at the man, and she smiled. Standing by the door is Sunic. His white hair was longer than before, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Sunic! I missed you so much!" Anri stood up, walking over to the man to give him a hug. Sunic froze in place, but hugged her back.

"Regulus said it would take him a little longer to break his own seal, because he took a large brunt of the curse," Sunic said. "And here i thought he was actually strong."

"Don't be mean to Regulus, Sunic!" Kuribon placed her hands on her hips, pouting at the young man in front of her. Really, it was more cute than intimidating, and Sunic snickered, only causing the girl to be angrier.

"That's enough," Anri said, and Kuribon turned to her. "I can sense them... They seem to be from the same school as Ruka, or close to her in that sense."

"What are the odds of all of the generals winding up here?" Sunic scowled. "It seems like too much of a coincidence."

"Sunic, they are our reincarnations. They should be as close as we were,"

Sunic said nothing.

"I ran around and tried to find them!" Kuribon piped. She had the most freedom, and could at least fly around Neo Domino looking for people, since she had a small body, and didn't take much of the curse. "They are both seniors, and... well, i don't exactly know their names."

Kuribon hung her head.

"That's fine. We can find them with that amount of information," Anri smiled. "I can sense them... they are close by."

* * *

Yusei lay in his bed, sighing. His closet, cupboard and desk were all in place, but the boxes of clothes and his belongings were strewn on the floor. He hadn't bothered to pack it, since it was tired, but he let Rally and the others off. His servants were definitely also tired, after all. He didn't want to bother them more than needed.

Yusei shifted in his bed, flinching when his muscle decided to stab itself. It was terrible.

Yusei considered himself fit. He wasn't exactly as well built as Jack, but he was lean, and he had some muscle definition. He also exercises weekly, since they had PE in school. However, the sparring between Remons and Staron seem to be much more strenuous on the body as compared to regular exercising.

"Magic strains the body," Staron's voice echoed in his head. "I learnt that from experience."

 _'Speaking of magic... Jack told me that i can use your powers, right.'_

"That's right,"

 _'How?'_

"I have been checking your body's mana count, and to be honest, it's quite low, but i think with practice, you can raise that number,"

 _'Wait, but i'm not magical or anything like that. How can i perform it?'_

"Being exposed to magic lets you gain mana. It is like that since the ancient times. You being exposed to Jack and I let you gain magical powers, and the fact that i'm in your body means that my powers have transferred to your body. It's only a matter of time before you fully inherit it,"

 _'So... how do I do it?'_

"Not now. Your body is still strained. Doing too much magic and pushing yourself too hard may cause the body to self destruct. To know when to stop, you just have to close your eyes."

Yusei closed his eyes, immediately looking at a ball. A ball of light in the corner of his mind. It was small, almost fragile looking, and when Yusei opened his eyes again, the light disappeared.

Interesting.

"It would help for you to spar or practice with Jack," Staron said. "He is rather experienced. I think it's because he has been with Remons for quite a long time."

Yusei hummed, closing his eyes again. It's still early. He got up slowly, ignoring the aches in his body. Since he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he should just start doing homework.

Jack walked to the kitchen slowly. It was rather late, but for some odd reason, Yusei didn't really ask about food or anything of that sort. Maybe he wasn't hungry, but it would be weird if he wasn't. Jack picked up a tomato from his counter, rolling it in his hand. He had fish in the fridge that he had bought yesterday, and it can make a good meal with a vegetable dish and rice.

He opened the fridge, bringing out two fillets from the bag of fish. He then grabbed a small ginger, washing it before placing it on the cutting board.

When he was young, his parents would always make him learn simple tasks, like sweeping the floor or folding clothes. On top of violin and piano lessons, he was always learning how to take care of the house. Cooking was one of those things. He wouldn't call himself a chef, but he knew enough about flavours to know how to make them work.

Slicing an onion into small pieces after ridding it of the skin and the ends, he looked in his basket of vegetables, deciding on a simple cabbage dish.

* * *

Anri walked down the street, shifting uncomfortably in her clothes. Back in her times, clothes were soft, draped across her skin smoothly, make of silk and loose and comfortable. Her clothes right now were rough and scratchy, her dress too short for her liking, and her shirt stuck to her like glue.

At least she has a body. Inhaling deeply, she sighed. One of the things she missed the most was the fresh air. Ignoring the noise pollution of the cars by the sidewalk, she looked up. It seemed that it was almost night. The contract must have taken a while.

She closed her eyes, looking at her mana. It seemed that most of it was gone, leaving a medium sized spark. However, it was to be expected. Being sealed for a thousand years means no practice, and even if she had made up new skills when she was gone, it doesn't change the fact that she would need more energy to do a spell that she could easily do then.

She touched her heart. Two of them. Two of her comrades were awake.

"They should be close, i can sense them too," Sunic stated, appearing beside her.

Anri nodded.

'Tell me if i turn the wrong way,'

With that, she bolted.

* * *

Jack plated the food, smirking. He isn't the most popular guy in school for nothing, you know? He then stretched his back, taking off his apron. Being taller than the average guy, he had to bend over slightly to cook properly, and it is terrible for his posture.

Walking slowly to Yusei's room, he knocked on the door, before opening it slightly. He blinked when he saw the man lying on his bed, asleep. His eyes soften slightly. It was always hard for him to wake people up, since he is of course, the nicest guy he know.

Well, Yusei is also very nice.

In fact, he is nicer than him in more ways than one.

His blanket under his body, his singlet covering his torso, but exposing his arms and shoulders. His collarbone poked out, his neck thin, his face round. His arms and hair are the only reasons Jack wouldn't think of him as a girl.

Jack just stared for a moment, his eyes trailing down his body to his jeans. Jack frowned slightly. That couldn't be comfortable, especially not when he's asleep. The material hugged the boy's legs, and Jack then noticed how thin Yusei was.

Was he eating right? He was richer than the average person, but why would he be so thin?

So fragile.

"Am i interrupting something?"

Jack made a noise he already regretted making, turning to the source of the voice. He blinked when he saw a girl, the window open, and said girl climbing in.

"Why... are you in my house?!" he screeched, and Yusei jumped awake, yelping slightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Anri tensed up, her face scrunched up slightly, worried. "I, uhm, is Staron and Remons in?"

Oh.

Yusei stoned where he is, awkwardly looking at the tiny girl, who was also shifting awkwardly.

Just then, a red beam of light shone, and Jack's familiar deep voice squealed, jumping on the small girl and embracing her.

"Anri! My dear, you're back!"

"Remons! This isn't my body!"

Yusei stared as the little girl collapsed, and the two fell onto the carpeted floor. Jack's body was giggling, and the girl was out of breath, staring at Yusei as if begging for help.

Yusei smiled, then giggled, which escalated to full on laughing as he looked at the fully grown man assault a seemingly 15 year old girl.

At that, Remons looked up, staring at the man in a singlet, sitting cross-legged on his bed, laughing at them. At first, he was shocked. Then, his face softened, grinning down at the girl.

Anri blinked at Remons. She knows that face...

At that, a blue light shone from Yusei, and when he opened his eyes, they were light blue in colour.

"Isn't my host cute?" Staron smiled.

"I think he's the type to never laugh," Remons commented, getting off Anri and patting the dust off. He then reached a hand down, helping the girl up. "But that aside, Anri! How have you been? Did you think up new ideas for pranks?"

"Remons, you are the one who thinks of the pranks. I just stand beside you and laugh at whatever happens," Anri giggled. Remons was the same as always.

"When Blase comes back, you two are going to have a great time, aren't you?" Staron sighed, smiling softly.

"Who knows, she might have matured a little," Anri said. "Its been so long since i've seen you two! Does your host allow you two to do... stuff?"

"Anri, don't ask about stuff like tha-"

"UGH! Jack is such an asshole, i can't even touch him at all! Yusei sure as hell doesn't care about that sort of thing! Plus, Jack is like, 10000000% a virgin or something,"

"Remons..." Staron stared at him.

"Right, whatever, Yusei is such a cute and adorable person! I wish Yusei was my vessel, then everything will be nice and dandy,"

"I wouldn't trust Yusei with you," Staron giggled. "You'd make use of him."

"No way! I'll treat him like a doll,"

Anri looked at Remons. He looked... happy. But not at the same time.

"Let's go eat! Jack's cooking doesn't look half bad, you know? Which is kind of amazing, considering the fact that he's terrible at life,"

Staron nodded, and Remons held his hand, smiling while walking out the room.

"Remons, can i talk to you?"

The two turned, blinking.

"Oh, yea, that's fine," Remons said. "Star, go to the kitchen first."

Staron nodded hesitantly, walking slowly out the room.

"What is it, Anri?"

Anri raised her hand, and the door closed behind the tall man. Then, with a snap of her fingers, a box appeared, covering the two.

"Red Daemon's,"

Remons frowned. His full name. No one ever uses that with him...

"Do you..." Anri gulped. "You know what? Nevermind. I have no proof for it either way."

At that, the barrier around them disappeared, and she rushed out of the door hurriedly.

"Would you mind if Ruka has dinner here?"

Remons looked at her, analytical.

"No, it's alright,"

She smiled.

"Great! Thank you!"

And then she left, leaving Remons standing, slightly shell shocked by the confrontation.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n From now on, spirit talk will be underlined bc even i find talking confusing lol

* * *

Okay... this is definitely weird.

She stared at her bowl of rice awkwardly as the two beside her eat their own rice, in silence.

At her house, Leo and her parents made it so that there was never really any silence. She took after her dad, and Leo took after his mom, and there was always noise in their house, whether it be music or just Leo dueling their parents.

However, this was just weird.

The soft whirring of the electric ceiling fan was the only noise in the room, and Ruka shifted uncomfortably on the bamboo chair.

She picked at a piece of fish, bringing it to her plate, watching as the sauce dripped off onto her rice. Placing it in her mouth, her eyebrows jumped in surprise when she tasted the sweet meat.

"This is great!" Ruka smiled. "Who made it?"

"He did," Yusei mumbled after he swallowed his food.

"Of course it's great! It was made by the great Jack Atlas-sama!" Jack smiled proudly.

And then conversation died down and the stifling silence continued. Anri sighed, causing the two boys to look up curiously.

What is her luck to be between Jack Atlas, the king of their school, and the source of many of her friends' wet dreams?

Well, Jack Atlas has many "fans" too, but in her level, her friends have been obsessing over the kind, generous, and good looking Yusei Fudo from the Info Comm club. Now that she was looking at him up close, they were all right. Yusei had a beautiful face.

Of course, Yusei isn't popular. No one important notices him for some odd reason. His hair was messy and average, black coloured hair and black coloured... eyes?

Ruka blinked, staring at Yusei. He was currently eating silently, but she couldn't help it. His eyes aren't blue at all! His eyes...

Deep blue. Just like the bottom of the sea, the colour of the sky in a thunderstorm. His eyes were blue.

Holy crap.

Oh, Patty was going to have a great time when she tells her that fac-

"Uhm, is there something wrong?"

Ruka jumped, and shook her head, only to see Yusei staring back at her with those notblackbutdarkblue eyes. They were... captivating, really.

"Uhm it's nothing! I'm just... thinking..."

Yusei raised a brow, but said nothing.

"By the way, Jack? Staron told me that we can spar if you want, and that you can teach me how to use the powers given to me,"

"What? I can't teach what i don't know, and i don't know Staron's moves,"

"Yes you do, you little whippersnapper, it's the same method of casting either way!" an unfamiliar voice cried out, and Ruka jumped.

"W-who was that?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh? You can hear Remons?" Jack's eyes widened, and Yusei just cocked his head, confused.

Ruka blinked. She did hear someone, but...

"Whoa! Someone other than my irritating host can hear me!" Remons sounds delighted.

"Uhm..." Ruka pursed her lips.

"Oh no, this is a horrible idea," Jack whimpered, and Yusei chuckled.

"Oh boy, i wonder what he talks about... it would be nice to know what makes Jack so riled up all the time," Yusei leaned down, resting his head on the back of his hand coyly.

"Uhm... uh... green haired girl! Tell Yusei i said he's hot! And Jack agrees!"

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Jack hollered.

"You gotta!"

Ruka laughed loudly, and Jack just looked mortified as Remons continued shouting things that he DEFINITELY didn't think about ever before.

"I feel so left out right now," Yusei pouted, and Remons practically screamed.

Ruka clutched her sides as she listened to the spirit and his vessel argue about the oblivious man in front of said vessel and spirit, and she almost fell down her chair if Yusei didn't catch her in time.

"Jack wants to stick his noodle bone into Yusei's nonexistent va-"

"STOP IT,"

Yusei frowned.

"Ruka, what is Remons saying?"

"A-ha you need to- ask Jack that your-ha self," Ruka wiped the tears from her eyes, panting.

"Jack?"

"Nothing! I think about... uhm... i think about bunnies! Yes, bunnies,"

"You think about bunnies alright," Remons snickered. "Y'know, like Yusei in a playboy bunny costume."

"How do you even know what playboy bunny is?!" Jack accidentally shouted, and he clamped his hand over his mouth, flushing a deep crimson.

"On second thought, i think i don't want to know what goes on in his head," Yusei smirked.

Ruka laughed again, as Jack pried off the ring and threw it onto the floor in frustration.

* * *

"I'm going to go home now, Leo must be worried sick for me," Ruka smiled.

"I'll walk you home," Yusei smiled, and Ruka's eyes widened.

"No, no! It's okay, i'll go home myself,"

"It would be dangerous for a girl your age to walk home at night by yourself, as unfortunate as that fact is," Yusei smiled sadly. "Plus, either way, i'd go for a walk at night."

"O-oh... alright then!" Ruka smiled, pulling on her socks and shoes as Yusei just wore a pair of slippers.

Jack just folded his arms, standing proudly behind Yusei, as weird as that sounds.

"Uhm, goodbye, Mr. Atlas!" Ruka did a little wave, and Jack seemed almost... surprised...

"Bye," Jack said. "And call me Jack. If you're my friend, don't call me that."

"Oh," Ruka's eyes widened.

"Don't act so surprised!" Jack growled at her, and she recoiled slightly.

"Jack, don't scare children," Yusei said, slightly amused.

"I'm not a child..." Ruka mumbled, slightly insulted.

"Right," Yusei smiled, patting the shorter girl on her head.

Ruka flushed in embarrassment.

"What if you get assaulted?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Yusei.

"I know self defence at the very least," Yusei muttered.

"Really?" Staron, Jack and Ruka asked at the same time.

"Why are you three so surprised...?"

Ruka giggled slightly.

"You don't look the type is all, Fudo-san,"

"Oh, uh... how do you know my name?"

Ruka tensed up, and laughed sheepishly.

"Uh... Anri told me!"

"I didn't tell you anything," Anri smirked. "And i'll pretend i wasn't listening to your thoughts."

"What... did she think about?" Jack mumbled softly, and Yusei turned to him, confused.

Anri just giggled.

Ruka gulped, pulling on Yusei's arm.

"I- i have to go! Bye, Jack! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Ruka walked slowly, the cars zooming past her. She took a peek at Yusei, who looks calm and collected, his hands in his pockets.

If her friends see her now, they would either be amazed or jealous, probably.

"You are from our school, right? What's your name?" Yusei turned to her. "And i'm sorry for not asking beforehand."

"Oh, no, its alright... i'm Ruka,"

"No last name?"

"My parents didn't have last names," Ruka laughed sheepishly.

"I see," Yusei smiled. "By the way, how do you know me?"

"Oh- uhh..."

"I mean, its alright if you don't want to tell me," Yusei scratched his nape awkwardly.

"Uhm... well, i don't exactly need to hide it from you," Ruka mumbled. "The thing is, my friends like you."

"Like me?"

"They like you like Jack's fans like him," Ruka smiled.

"Oh,"

"Yeah... it's a little awkward, hanging out with you two," Ruka looked down. "And i'm here, just a regular girl."

"I... didn't expect anyone would be like that, not to me at least," Yusei muttered. "I'm flattered."

"Why don't you not want to be popular?"

"Don't really see the point in it, really," Yusei shrugged. "Do you want to be popular?"

"Well, everyone wants to," Ruka said.

Yusei hummed. Ruka looked at him. Yusei... is a lot different than she imagined. She smiled to herself. Now she has information to pass on. Which is great.

"Jack is a nice person,"

"What?" Ruka turned to him.

"I know some people may think Jack is a terrible person, but he... isn't,"

"Maybe that's because Yusei is nice to Jack, so Jack had to be nice to him," Anri giggled.

 _'I think that's true,'_ Ruka smiled. ' _He's nicer than i expected...'_

"He was nicer than i expected," Yusei smiled softly. It was a small smile, but it made him look... well, handsome. "But since he's the king, he had to put up an act, perhaps."

Ruka looked at him.

"Hey, do you like him?"

"Hm? Of course. He's my friend," Yusei said.

"That's... not what i meant..."

"Oh," Yusei then frowned. "Why does everyone ask me that question?"

"Huh?"

"Remons asked if i liked him, and so did Staron," Yusei frowned at her. "What did i do to make it seem like i'm coming onto him? I'm not exactly interested."

"Oh," Ruka huffed, slightly disappointed. "What do you feel about him then?"

"Well, he's a great cook, impulsive and easily riled up, has many rich boy traits like knowing the violin, piano, and all that," Yusei listed. "But honestly, i don't know him well enough. I've only met him for a day."

"I see," Ruka looked at Yusei. "I guess it takes time to get to know someone."

"You are aware of the powers that sre given to you, right?" Yusei changed the subject.

"Yes, but i don't know how to use them," Ruka said, slightly sad.

"I don't either. But Jack can help us," Yusei smiled. "He's genuinely a nice person, and he's clever and strong too. He'll help us."

Ruka nodded, smiling as she stopped before an apartment for middle class families.

"Well, i'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Yusei!"

Yusei waved, and Ruka ran into the building.

* * *

Jack hummed as he washed the plates. Interesting. Yusei knows self defence.

Well, he doesn't exactly know a martial art, but everyone in school knows Jack Atlas can put up a fight. It's partly because of him carrying people, especially Carly, since when they were together, she always got into trouble and it was just easier to sweep her off her feet and run.

As he thought that, he heard the familiar scuffling of feet against the wood of his floors, and he froze.

Then he remembered Yusei lived in his house now, and relaxed slightly. It will take a long time for him to get used to the fact that he now had company...

He wasn't old enough to be considered an adult. However, he was allowed to be an adult, and had his own house and no parents.

Jack pursed his lips. He should be thankful for that. For the fact that he isn't dragged to foster and that he has the money to support himself for practically forever.

At the sound of feet, Jack turned.

"Yusei, you're ba-" Jack's eyes widened, and he avoided a dagger being thrown at him narrowly, and looked up at the attacker.

His attacker clicked their tongue, before running to the window, leaping off. Jack ran over to his window, but when he looked out, they were gone.

"W-who..."

"I think... those are our enemies," Remons said, his tone serious. "They are the Black Dragons."

 _'Black dragons?'_

"Well, we are the Dragons, but most of us are clean and do nice things, so we are always called the White Dragons, and after our group accidentally killed one of the richer families, they made a group with the sole purpose of overthrowing us, and we ended up having this lifelong battle," Remons sighed. "But don't worry, it will be all over once we destroy the seals."

 _'How can it be over? They will still be around, right? They can destroy the world!'_

"Their lives depends on the seals. As do ours. While we are sealed away, a portion of the Black Dragons' soul is sealed with us. Where do you think the energy to make our houses and beds come from?" Remons scoffed. "They overpowered us last time. But since they are weakened, we may stand a chance against them."

" _They overpowered you all?"_

"Even if you control the mightiest of powers, it will all be futile if you don't want to harm. Our group kill people for the sole purpose of helping others. We don't want to kill people. However, if your intentions are dark and you kill because it brings you joy, you will easily sink into darkness. The higher your thirst for blood, the easier you will destroy other people, the easier it will be for you to distance yourself and kill the living," Remons mumbled sadly. "At the end of the day, it really isn't your skill or your mana. It all boils down to your thirst. Your vengence. Your anger."

Jack's eyes widened at that. He felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years.

Fear.

He actually felt afraid. For the first time in years, he was scared. Of what, the people trying to kill him? No, not really. He gulped. What was he afraid of?

"But that aside, we should go out and get some donuts! Those things are delicious!" Remons exclaimed.

' _No, im not putting more of that sludge into my body,'_ Jack rolled his eyes, then shook his head, clearing his mind.

What could he be afraid of? It might be the people trying to kill him, but... there's something else.

Eyes lidded, Jack sighed.

* * *

Yusei slowly walked into the park, enjoying the lack of sound, save for the crickets and owls. Far from the traffic and his house, is this park. The park that has little to no noise, an area in the city where he can clear his mind and think of... his life.

Walking past a boulder and through a bush, he entered through a small opening, and stretched himself.

This was his utopia. He looked back to the days where he sat in the small opening and just doodled, or played.

Back when his parents were around.

Yusei smiled to himself, bathing in the moonlight.

Just then, a soft rustle of leaves behind him caught his attention, and he turned his head, his eyebrows arching. It's the middle of the night, and no one really comes to this clear land in the middle of nowhere.

As he stared at the bush, his eyes widened when a dagger seemed to float out of the rustling bush, wobbling in mid air. He jumped up when it flew at him, and he yelped, gaping slightly.

"W-who goes there?"

"Yusei..." the man slowly surfaced from the bush, his pupils glowing yellow with his eye growing black. The familiar light blue hair blew in the wind, and the man chuckled, then began to laugh maniacly.

"W-who-" Yusei's eyes then widened when the man stared at him in the eye, his pupil crazed. He knew this man. He was...

"Kiryu?"

"Yusei... you killed me," Kiryu smiled at him. It waz unsettling, and sent a chill down Yusei's spine.

"I didn't kill you, Kiryu," Yusei said, inching back slightly. "I didn't do anything!"

"You did," Kiryu mumbled, his eyes filled with rage. He gritted his teeth, casting a shadow over his eyes. Liquid rolled down his cheek and dripped onto the floor. "You sent me to die in prison. You gave me this ugly mark on my face. You destroyed my life."

"I-"

"And i've crawled back from hell to send both of us back!" Kiryu shouted at him, drawing his hand back, his hand glowing a light yellow colour, attempting to slam the limb onto the other man. Yusei dodged the assault, his body glowing softly, before his eyes turn a light blue colour.

"Kiryu, huh? Your host is the same name as you?" Staron smiled, and Kiryu growled at him, trying to punch the warlock with his burning fist again, but Staron just slid out of the way.

Staron held his hand out, a wand appearing in his hand. But before he fully created it, Kiryu smirked.

"Magic Card activate! Mystical space typhoon!" Kiryu shouted, and the card appeared in his outstretched hand, summoning a mini typhoon and destroying Staron's wand. Staron gaped, before jumping away from another fist sent his way.

"Tch," Staron growled. Without his wand, his energy expenditure would be even higher. And after his spar with Jack without much rest...

"Without your wand, your pathetic amount of mana won't do you any good, spirit," Kiryu snickered, reaching his hand out, creating a ball of yellow fire. "Now die!"

The ball launched out of his hand, and Staron clicked his tongue.

"Trap activate! Scrap metal scarecrow!" Staron shouted, and a scarecrow materialises before him, before disintegrating at the attack. Jumping, staron created two balls of light with both hands, and he cringed at the feeling of all his energy draining into the attack.

Launching the balls at Kiryu, he laughed maniacly.

"You're pathetic, spirit. And i thought you might put up a decent fight,"

Staron landed, before falling to his knees, placing one hand on the floor to support his body.

"I'll spare you this time. Next time, however, our real fight will begin," Kiryu smirked, turning on his heels.

Staron gasped for his breath, his vision blurring. He has... too little energy left. Without his staff... Kiryu was right. Without his weapon, he can't fight.

At that, Staron fainted, his body falling to the ground.


End file.
